The overmolding of active electronic components such as sensors of various functions and structural designs is known in the prior art. Depending on the function and construction, the sensors have different sensitivities with regard to thermomechanical loading during the production process. Usually, such sensor elements are provided with carrier components, which can be encapsulated by means of additional seals.